


New Ending

by fengirl88



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, End of the World, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is used to facing the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ending

**Author's Note:**

> written for the End of the World challenge at fan_flashworks.

always the end of the world  
villain after villain  
with his Doomsday device  
elaborately explained  
as you slip your bonds

the ticking countdown  
to global annihilation  
always interrupted  
with just seconds to go

not this time

the end of the world shrinks down  
to the end of one life

hers


End file.
